


No Redemption Necessary (we love it when Clarke murders)

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For a rather angry commenter, taylor.May you always win the Fandom Karen Awards.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous





	No Redemption Necessary (we love it when Clarke murders)

Clarke murdered Bellamy.

And everyone drank the post-apocalyptic koolaid and just looked over it as if she'd accidentally run over a cricket.

Then we praised our lord jroth, and the prophet Taylor that was sent to us to share the very angry gospel of Clarkianity.

Amen.


End file.
